In a method for inspecting various code defects included in the ABAP software, there are a code inspection of detecting the code defects, which can be generated in the actual execution, in advance through a static analysis of only the source code and a testing technique of finding out the code defects based on the result values according to the execution of the source code.
The code inspection technique serves to remove the code defects prior to the test thereof, so that it shortens the development period and reduces the cost and period of the testing. Also, since it can reduce the maintenance cost owing to the development of the consistent coding format base application, particularly the code inspection technique is efficient.
In the conventional ABAP inspection, there are a method of manually examining the code defects next to the code development (after the compiling) and a code profiler, which is the testing technique of finding out a security vulnerability in real time through the execution of the program. However, the code is not executed in the code development step (before compiling). Also, it cannot detect the codes against the reliable maintainability, performance, accuracy, stability, and security of an ABAP application with only the ABAP code itself.